ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Location Chosen (Prologue)
Continuing where 'The Iron War' has lefted off, Kiva headed to the bridge and finds Reia looking at the stars intensively. Kiva: Hey, master. ...Reia? Are you okay? Reia: Yeah.. Still, I can't believe the Toad Empire is very huge.. Kiva: Yeah... Reia: If we're going to stop this, we need to attack the center and shut down his project before he gets a chance. Kiva: Agreed. I think there's one place we didn't look, right? Quorra: Distortion detected. Location: Arizona, 1873. Reia: I guess that's our answer. Kiva: Great... Reia: Wait.. You did say you want to have a wedding around there, did you? Kiva: Yep. Reia: I see. But it also means Zemo will be after us personally. Kiva: I am aware of that, master. Reia: I honestly don't know how tough it will be... Kiva: I don't know either.. - Suddenly, the starship's red alert just went off. Kiva: What the heck?? Reia: An S.O.S alert! Kiva: That's not good.. - The rest of the team make it to the bridge just in time. Ratchet: We heard the alert. What happened? Reia: Zemo has invaded Arizona just now. Kiva: We think the Toad Empire will be there too. Bucky: What!? This Zemo has gone far enough! Kiva: Yeah. Reia: To be clear, we need him alive for questioning. Kiva: I know. Bucky: He's trying to control the entire empire, but what he didn't know is he doesn't know how. Kiva: How to control an army? Bucky: Yes. The Toad Empire can be really aggressive when it comes to leadership. Kiva: Whoa... Ratchet: In that case, we better look at the distortion. - The screen showed the distorted history and it showed both aliens and evil toads controlled the entire state, by using a gaint machine as it makes its descent to the other states. The screen shuts off, leaving the gang shocked. Terra: No...way... Kiva: Oh my gosh... Ratchet: Zemo... Reia: We need to find an early point in time and strike before he does. Quorra: Pinpoint found- A few miles down from Santa Fe. Kiva: Right.. So, what's our lead? Quorra: A man named Jake Lonergan has become an outlaw when he steal gold from Woodrow Dolarhyde, a very powerful cattleman. Jake and his wife was abduct by aliens for experimental perpose, until he makes his escape, following with amnesia and a powerful weapon in his wrist. Ratchet: Meaning he has no idea that he is an outlaw.. Reia: Good guess, captain. Quorra: I recommend we enter the state of Arizona and follow his trail from there. Kiva: Sounds good to me. Ratchet: Quorra, start looking through Jake's trail. Bucky, make sure your crew and ship ready for takeoff. Reia, make sure Kiva and Terra are ready for the wedding. Everyone else, gear up for both the ceremony and the event. - A few minutes later, Reia looks at her keychain and hold it close to her heart. Kiva and Terra walked by and found her, with her eyes closed. Kiva: Is Reia meditating? Terra: No, looks like she's holding close to her. Kiva: Category:Scenes